1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an independent loading mechanism (ILM) for an electrical connector, and more particularly, and particularly, to an ILM incorporated with an lever incorporated with a roller such that rotational friction between a stiffener and the lever can be readily and effectively reduced. The present invention also relates to a method making the ILM.
2. Description of Related Art
An independent loading mechanism (ILM) for an electrical connector having an insulating housing with a plurality of terminals disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,309 which is issued to Ma on Apr. 18, 2006 includes a stiffener of a frame configuration and enclosingly attached to the insulating housing, a load plate and a lever pivotally mounted to opposite sides of the stiffener. A clasping portion is formed on one side of the load plate for hinging the load plate to the stiffener. A tongue portion extends from a side of the load plate opposite to the clasping portion.
The lever repeatedly bent from a cylindrical metal rod includes an operation portion, a handle bent from a free end of the operation portion for facilitating actuating the lever, a locating portion substantially perpendicular to the operation portion and bent from one end of the operation portion, and an offset cam portion repeatedly bent from a middle of the locating portion and paralleling to the locating portion. The cam portion can engage with the tongue portion of the load plate to press the chip module seated on the insulating housing toward the insulating housing, so as to achieve electrical connection between the chip module and the electrical connector.
However, the lever repeatedly bent from a cylindrical metal rod causes bending angles difficult to control during bending process and cost high.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved ILM for an electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.